


Dusk til Dawn

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aoko is a good friend wow hi i love her, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hakuba is also a good friend, Kaito being confused is gonna be a common thing in this story, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Past Lives, Ran is also a very good friend i love her too, Reincarnation, Shinichi was conan!! But he isnt now!!!, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, he'll deny it, oops im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Kaito was never a big fan of soulmates. How could he be after watching his mother cope after her soulmates, his fathers, death? It never sat well with him since then, the thought of knowing his soulmate.He didn't want to know who he was in the past.Shinichi considers himself to be indifferent to soulmates. Living as Conan for two years changed his perspective on soulmates. Now that he has his normal body back, he sometimes wondered if he'd meet his soulmate. What their past lives could be.He never could have imagined the life they once lived.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 44
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter one; thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings apply.  
> Besides brief mention of Kaitos fathers death.

When you first meet your soulmate, you learn of your past life with them. Soulmates are reincarnated, through every life, they must find each other. 

They only learn their past lives when their present life syncs with it. Take for an example. Eating something together. If you repeat the things you did in your past life, you'll remember it. You can remember other things in doing so. Not just the specific moment it synced with.

Kaito learned this at a young age, watching his parents look at each other so fondly after a memory comes back to them. The hushed whispers he surely wasn't supposed to hear  — yet he heard it anyways. Whispers of how in their past life, his father was a king and she was a princess married off to him and found love along the way— he heard it all.

Needless to say, Kaito was excited to meet his soulmate. Of course at the age of six, regardless if he meets his soulmate, his past life won't come to him. It only starts when you're over 16, but still! He can only wish he meets his soulmate. To learn of their love in their past life, how they cared for each other and held each other. 

-

Now, he sees it differently. His mother left after his father's death. It must have hurt her a lot. Losing your soulmate before your own passing— it's a fate worse than death. 

Does he want to go through the same pain? He isn't sure. Yet tomorrow is the day, his 16th birthday. The clock's hours keep moving closer to midnight, despite his angry thoughts of his birthday. If anything. If he had to have a soulmate, he wishes for it to be Aoko. He doesn't see her in a romantic light but maybe— just maybe there's platonic soulmates. Something in his gut knew that wouldn't be the case.

At the stroke of midnight, the clock ringed out the otherwise silent house, a burning heat flashing through Kaito. It lasted for a moment, startling him deeply. Purple eyes landed on the clock, the numbers 12:01 reflecting back at him. He's officially 16.

Turns out, his soulmate wasn't Aoko. They would have known— the disappointment clear in the two of them. His mother called later in the day, to wish him a happy birthday, but he could hear the strain in her voice at saying those words. 

His 16th birthday turned into his 17th, that turned into his 20th, without meeting his soulmate. 

He was Kaito Kid. He had been when he was a teenager, just turning 17 after learning of his father's supposed murder. Of why he was murdered. A gem called Pandora, to which he's still searching for despite the nagging feeling of it being a myth. He didn't do it as Kaito kid anymore, not after—, he just couldn't.

20 years old and without a soulmate. Most would pity him, he can see the sympathetic looks Aoko shoots at him while she sits with her soulmate, a British detective who he greatly despises. Has since they were in highschool, when he accused him of being Kid. Of course he was right but— that didn't matter then.

He's content without his soulmate. How else was he supposed to feel? He witnessed first hand the death of a soulmate— what it does. His mother, still as beautiful as she had been, but if you look past her charming smile—, you can see the hallowed eyes and tired lines adoring her face. The way her eyes would dull, just for a moment, long enough to reflect how it is to live past your soulmate.

Could he take that risk after losing something—  _ someone _ once?

He wasn't going too. He told himself that, drilling it into his brain. He couldn't take the risk again.

Not until a hot coffee accident with a pretty detective. Did he mention the detective was pretty? 

He can't say he likes where this is going.

  
  



	2. Chapter two; the accident that started it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi hadnt been expecting to meet someone in a coffee shop of all things. He'd imagine sometimes of how he'd meet his soulmate. Certainly this couldn't be how he met his.
> 
> It isn't so bad, his soulmate is rather pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> Kaito says damn  
> Like twice

Shinichi doesn't really have an opinion on soulmates. He and Ran — they tried to work despite not being soulmates. They tried but then Conan got in the way. 

Being Conan opened his eyes to his relationship with Ran. She couldn't meet his eyes properly after and sometimes, a few months after he got his body back, he'd slip up and call her older sister. It was awkward.

So he's indifferent to soulmates, genuinely believing he wouldn't find his. Spending two years as Conan really messed with that. Upon returning to his old body, which thankfully seemed to age with the two years he spent as Conan, he became 19. 

Now he's 20, and still working on finding the rest of the organization that did that to him. They weren't all gone, even with the mass arrests. 

He never knew what spilled coffee would lead him too.

-

"I'm so sorry," a man around his age apologized, desperately grabbing napkins from seemingly nowhere. He shoved them into Shinichi's hand, his face red. Likely from embarrassment?

Shinich curled his fists around the napkin, looking down at his soaked white shirt. It burned and stuck to his skin, but he paid no mind, instead keeping his gaze on the man in front of him. Who also had coffee on his pants.

The man was a little shorter than him, with indigo eyes and messy untamed hair— it looked like a bird's nest and that's coming from someone who has an annoying clowlick that never seems to go away.

The lights dimmed, his vision filling with stars, his body burning with  _ something _ . 

Then the world faded around him.

_ "Shin, you've got to be more careful." The man who moments ago stood in front of him, scolded with a wave of his finger. It was almost mockingly, a condescending eyebrow raised.  _

_ Shinichi could feel heat burning on his torso, causing him to look down. It wasn't coffee. Tea maybe? _

_ His body moved on his own, his eyes rolling as he scoffed. "Sure, I should be more careful. You're the one who ran into me, Kaito."  _

_ "Ha. I don't have to be more careful~, see I did it on purpose." The man, Kaito, grinned, his teeth bared. His sleeves pooled at his hands as he stepped back from Shinichi, a shattered cup laying at their feet.  _

_ Kaitos hair was longer, more untamed than it is now. It curled at his shoulders, slipping down his back, along the sheer clothes he wore. Loose and flowing. _

_ "Of course you did." He snapped back, taking a step back as well as he narrowed his eyes. "Can you leave now. Your face has made my day worse already." _

_ "Oh please, like the bodies that seemingly drop from the sky doesn't ruin your mood." _

_ "Not as badly as your presence. Now go." He pointed behind Kaito, his demanding words ringing in his ears. Kaito, thankfully, turned on his heel and walked off, not before one final word. _

_ "Watch your back Shinnie! You never know when a knife will be pointed at it!" _

_ \-- _

Shinichi blinked, his heart pounding against his ribs as he sucked in a deep breath. They focused on the man, who was apparently named Kaito? Passed out on the coffee shop floor, his body twitching. His face was pulled into a scowl.

His eyes opened. 

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked, holding his hand out to— to his soulmate. Who glared at it, slipping his calloused hands into Shinichis. They were warm.

Shinichi pulled him up, noticing the light stumble when Kaito righted himself. 

Brushing himself off, Kaito sighed lightly, eyeing up Shinichi with— curiosity? Disdain? A little bit of both perhaps?

"You're my soulmate." Kaito was blunt, straight to the point. His arms crossed over his baby blue shirt, his hips bumping out in a sign of annoyance. It shattered seconds after, a giggle escaping Kaito.

"Im sorry, I can't do it— your face!" He got out between chuckles.

His face?

Oh. His mouth was open. 

"I had to see your reaction to that. But truth be told, my dearest Shin. I don't like soulmates." His demeanor changed again, falling into a silent stare, as though he was looking into Shinichi's soul.

It gave Shinichi whiplash from the sudden changes.

People around them paid no mind, seeing how they understood. It was a soulmate thing. 

"You don't?" Shinichi finally asked, dapping the napkins on his shirt, glancing at Kaito. He didn't want to seem too curious. It's never a good idea to scare someone off with burning curiosity, no matter how much he desires to ask more information.

"I don't." Kaito affirms.

He didn't elaborate. Shinichi didn't ask again.

"Then what would you like to do?" He settles on asking, kneeling down to clean up the mess on the floor, grabbing his discarded cup which was once filled with coffee. 

"I'll give you a chance." 

Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi hummed. "You'll give me a chance?" He parrots back, watching Kaito nod.

"Yes. I've already met you. I don't like soulmates, but now that it's done we can try to get along." 

Shinichi didn't understand Kaitos' way of thinking. He didn't like soulmates but he's giving him a chance? How odd does that sound? Is he messing with him?

"I'm being serious, Shin. The damage has already been done— I met you. So, why not? It could be fun~!" 

"That makes no sense?" He said, standing up, throwing the dirtied napkins in the bin. Kaito took Shinichi's wrist, tugging it to the counter before saying an order, once of which Shinichi assumed it was for him.

After paying, Kaito turns towards him with a smile. "It doesn't." He agrees, choosing once again to not elaborate. Instead he left it hanging in the air, letting go of Shinichi.

Shinichi admits, the loss of the warmth around his wrist didn't sit well with him.

They stayed silent as they waited for their drinks, Kaito giving Shinichi his once they were called. 

Kaito skipped over to an empty booth, looking at Shinichi who took a second to follow suit, sitting across from him.

"Let me properly introduce myself! I'm Kaito Kubora, a part time florist and full time magician!" Kaito says with a bright smile. The corners of his mouth seemed to dip in a little under the strain of the forced smile.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi. A detective." 

"A detective? Oh wonderful, another one. If one wasn't bad enough, now I have a detective for a soulmate!" He whines, plopping his head down into his arms that curled on the table, his drink abandoned off to the side.

Now that Shinichi is looking, the cup is already halfway finished. How did—

"Another one?"

"Yes! You and that damn British detective. To think, my own soulmate would be a detective!"

British? 

"Ah, you must be referring to Saguru Hakuba?"

"Oh no, you know him?!" Kaito groaned loudly, a handkerchief appearing out of seemingly nowhere like the napkins, tapping at the fake tears at his eyes. Magician is correct. It almost reminds him of—, it can't be.

Shinichi brushes off the nagging thought, instead nodding. "I've met him before, in a case. I don't see what's so bad about him, besides him arguing with Harroti. And—, oh." 

"And what?"

"You're Kaito Kid."

"Not this again—" Kaito snatched Shinichi's drink after saying those words, taking a sip then sticking his tongue out with a full body shiver. "Ew, how do you drink this Shin-chan? It's so gross!"

"You're avoiding the topic." 

Kaito raised an eyebrow, sliding Shinichi's drink back to him before taking a sip of his own. "Am I? Maybe because that British detective already accused me of being Kid. Kid isn't even active anymore, so does it really matter?"

"No, it doesn't." He agrees, then shrugs. "Hakuba used to complain about someone he knew named Kaito, I'm assuming that's you, and how he was Kid. Considering the magic tricks, and the fact that you're most likely the same Kaito, I have to agree with him. You're Kid. But, I won't turn you in. You're my soulmate."

Kaito seemed to gloss over half of that, catching the last bit with wide eyes. "Speaking of, what was that look into the past? Why did I purposely spill hot tea on you?"

So it was tea.

"I'm not sure. It didn't give us enough information, but we should find out more in different encounters. Should we exchange numbers?"

Kaito held up his phone. It was clearly Shinichs, considering it had a little soccer ball charm dangling on it.

"When did you—?"

"When I handed you your coffee. You were too distracted by me handing it to you, that you didn't notice I didn't grab mine until a few seconds after I grabbed yours." 

That's definitely Kid.

"I didn't get into it though! I don't know your password. I was actually just waiting to see if you'd notice that I took it!" He slides the phone across the table, Shinichi taking it and unlocking it.

He slid it back, watching Kaito nimbly type in his number, his fingers moving fast. 

A soft ping rang out, likely from Kaitos phone, before the magician gave Shinichi's phone back.

He saved his number as, "totally not kid >:<". Shinichi isn't surprised.

"Anyways, Shin-chan. I gotta go! Aoko is stopping by, so i can't miss it." He stands up, a blue rose appearing in front of Shinichi's face.

He took it lightly, looking up at Kaito who waved and ran off, leaving Shinichi with a warm feeling.

"So that's my soulmate." He whispers to himself, a ghost of a smile on his face.

He can get used to this.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A a aaaa aaaa  
> Shin said bro hi  
> Kai says yea no i dont like you but I'll bother you anyways 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter three; enemies? Or something else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito visits Shinichi, much to the detectives shock. 
> 
> They learned more about who they were, burning desire to learn flooding Shinichi. Did Kaito feel the same? Did he wish to learn more? 
> 
> Shinichi wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> None??

Turns out, Shinichi  _ couldn't _ get used to Kaito.

It's been a week since the coffee incident, and since then Kaito has blown up his phone with pictures of cats and his doves. And a picture of Hakuba looking angrily at the camera, sporting bright orange hair. The picture was blurry, so Kaito was probably running. All he sent back was, "I send my condolences to Hakuba." To which Kaito simply sent back, ";} he's gonna deal with so much worse soon!"

He didn't reply to that threatening message.

It's a Sunday morning, pushing 3am, as Shinichi hovers over a case file, his eyes dropping shut. He sat up, picking up the mug full of now cold coffee, taking a large sip as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, his glasses slipping up. Yes, he wears glasses. He got used to it as Conan. He only does it when he's alone, never in public.

"Shin-chan, you do know you should be sleeping right?" 

Shinichi jumped into the air, his mug falling from his grasp as he whipped his head around, spotting Kaito leaning against the door frame with an innocent smile.

"How did —, nevermind it's better I don't know." He sighs, looking down at the shattered glass near his feet. That was new too.

"Sorry, but your friend, Ran, found out about me and somehow got my number? And asked —threatened— me to check on you since you don't sleep at night. She was right." Kaito strides up to Shinichi, then pauses, his eyes glossing over as he falls to the floor.

That's all Shinichi saw before his vision went dark.

_ "Why are you here?" His voice sneered, his eyes focusing on Kaito, who stood next to the window with a menacing grin. It was meant to look innocent, but instead it looked like a shark attempting to smile. _

_ "Because Shin, why wouldn't I be~?" He purred, taking long strides to stand in front of Shinichi, who was sitting down.  _

_ Shinichi looks up at him with a glare. "You wouldn't come to my home for no reason, Kaito. What do you want." _

_ "So stingy, jeez. Can't a person visit their favorite enemy?" _

_ "Not if it's you, no." _

_ "Harsh!" Kaito huffed, a frown taking over his face for a moment, quickly covered up with a grin. "I have a message actually. There's an attack on your head being set up. The royals aren't too pleased with your disobedience." _

_ "Why would you tell me this? Surely you don't care." Shinichi stands up, using the few inches toward Kaito. Who didn't look the slightest bit afraid, no. He looked amused. _

_ "Because Shin, I have to be the one to kill you. You're my enemy, not theirs. You can't die by their hands." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world, and perhaps it was.  _

_ "So you came to warn me? Do you have any other information then?" _

_ "Now why would I tell you~? I don't want you to get killed by someone other than me but does that mean I'll give out information? More so without something in return~?"  _

_ Shinichi tsks, glaring at Kaito. "Of course there's a price. Name it. What do you want from me?" _

_ "Hm, now what could I want from the great Shinichi? A favour. If I give you this information, you'll owe me. You'll have to do what I ask of you when the time comes. Deal?" _

_ It was a dangerous gamble, once of which Shinichi was forced to play. He needed the information to protect himself, but in turn he's in more danger. A favour owed is a dangerous thing when dealing with Kaito.  _

_ Against his better judgment, he replies. _

_ "Deal." _

_ "They're planning their attack to be at dusk, when you're off to get stuff from the informant. Who they're also planning on killing. There'll be 6 assassins. Which I must say is impressive. They think you're dangerous enough to warrant six assassins? Just how deadly are you~?" _

_ "You would know. You've attacked me yourself before." _

_ "True! Anyways, it'll be a direct approach. They won't be hiding. You may have a chance."  _

_ Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I'll have a chance regardless. I know of their attack now. They won't stand a chance." _

_ Kaito clapped his hands together, grinning. "Cocky much? Well, Shin. It's my time to leave. Don't get killed before I kill you." _

_ "You won't be able to kill me either." _

_ "I'll try!" _

  
  


_ \--- _

"What was.." Shinichi started, falling silent when Kaito groaned from where he laid on the floor.

Sitting up, the magician rubbed his head, shaking his head. "That was intense. In my former life—, in  _ our  _ former life we were enemies? I must admit, I find that surprising."

"I don't." Shinichi moves to help Kaito up, who took his hand after a moment of hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because in this life we would have been in a way. You were Kaito Kid. I'm a detective— a police officer. I would have been looking to take you down."

"We wouldn't have killed each other in this life, even had we been rivals."

Shinichi hummed. That's true. Little to Kaitos' knowledge, they had been rivals. As Conan and Kid. When Conan—, when Shinichi got his original body back he had been planning on telling Kid. They had grown a bond, but he never found the chance. Then the will to tell him died down. He didn't want to put Kid in danger. Not anymore than he was already in.

Kid had been searching for Conan. He saw the heist notes, taunting Conan to come and try to catch him. Honestly Kid was one of the only people who didn't know he was Shinichi and treated him normally. Kid didn't flinch at his personality, nor ask why a child was that smart. They just worked together as allies and friends.

He couldn't have guessed Kaito, his soulmate was Kid.

"You didn't deny being Kid." Shinichi instead says, keeping the thoughts to himself with a frown.

Kaito blinked, "I didn't agree to it either, detective."

Kneeling down, the magician pulled out another handkerchief from nowhere, it being different than the one he had before, and starting to pick up the pieces of glass near the desk. Speaking slowly, Kaito barely peered up at him through his lashes, "it doesn't matter anyways, remember? Kid is no more."

"Kid may be no more in the eyes of the public, but he's still around." Shinichi said, kneeling down beside him, helping pick up the pieces, falling into a comfortable silence.

Their past. The former lives they lived. Were they truly enemies? Or was there something else beneath their words? 

Shinichi didn't know yet. There wasn't enough information. He longed to know more. Who were they?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Kaito needs to cHILL
> 
> "Because Shin, I have to be the one to kill you. You're my enemy, not theirs. You can't die by their hands." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world, and perhaps it was. 
> 
> It never is that simple tho- ;>
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!


	4. Chapter four; dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams only brought Shinichi headaches. Throw past lives into the mix and its just torture. 
> 
> He only ended up with more questions than answers afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings;

"Ran threatened you?" 

Kaito was sitting on the edge of Shinichi's cluttered desk, having shoved some papers out of the way to sit. He's swinging his legs, picking at his jacket with a small frown. He looked at Shinichi, blinking a few times.

"Oh! She "asked" me to check on you. I still don't know how she managed to get my number but to be honest I'm afraid to ask. Isn't her dad a detective too?"

"That's probably how she found it. I don't think i mentioned you by name though." Shinichi narrows his eyes, then sighs. "Nevermind. I did. She asked who spilled coffee on my new shirt, and naturally I replied "Kaito Kubora." Or she knows someone you do."

Kaito hums, kicking his legs out to nudge Shinichi's side. "I don't think so! I don't recall Aoko knowing Ran, and I doubt Hakuba knows her either."

Tilting his head up at Kaito, Shinichi pushed his foot away. "I don't remember hearing about either of them. I guess this will be a mystery to solve one day."

"Does everything need to be solved, detective? Why not let it go? Think of it as magic." 

"Magic tricks are simple to understand."

"You didn't catch me taking your phone, detective. Are they that simple? Or the rose. Do you know how I did it?" Kaito flicked his wrist, another blue rose being shoved in Shinichi's face.

He took it, setting it down on the desk. "I do. How about this, find a magic trick I won't be able to figure out."

Jumping off the desk, Kaito pointed at him. "It's a deal! Go to bed, detective. It's late. Your friend will kick my butt if you don't. I've seen the things she can do." He paled at the thought of Ran and her karate.

"I will. Are you leaving?" He stood up, stretching for a moment, pushing up his glasses that slid down his nose.

Standing in front of Kaito makes Shinichi wonder how different they are from their past lives. Kaito had been wearing a flowy white outfit when he visited Shinichi in their past life. It looked almost see through, falling past his hands. Shinichi didn't see what he was wearing besides blue sleeves that almost went over his hands.

Right now, Kaitos is wearing a white shirt with little flowers. Shinichi is wearing his blue turtleneck.

It could be a coincidence, but it makes him wonder how much they'll repeat the past. Clearly they didn't get along, given past Kaito spilled hot tea on past Shinichi. 

Referring to himself in third person is weird.

"Detective — detective!" 

Shinichi focused on Kaito, who was snapping in his face. "What?"

"You got lost in thought. No, I'm not staying, but I will stop by in the morning!"

"Will you break in again?"

"I didn't break in! I just.. Happened to unlock your window."

"Kaito that's breaking an entry."

"Anyways! I'll be back. Goodnight Shin!" Kaito slipped out the window with a wave, seconds later popping his head back in to say, "sleep!" Then disappearing.

Suppressing a fond smile, Shinichi placed his glasses onto the desk, turning the lights off in the library before going to his room. He laid in bed, his mind occupied with Kaito. Their past life.

He didn't realize when he drifted off.

_ "You didn't die." Kaito said from behind him, causing Shinichi to jump a little. _

_ He turned and glared at the other man, his heart pounding. "Yes, I realize." _

_ "Good! You aren't allowed to by others ' hands. I have to be the one to take your life." _

_ Shinichi couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth, "why are you so obsessed with being the one to kill me?" _

_ Clearly not expecting that question, Kaitos face falls for a moment, a brief look of sadness flashing over. He smiled again, reaching up to tap Shinichi's nose. "'Cause! I want to. Do I need any other reason?" _

_ "I guess not. Whatever, I have stuff to attend too. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me while I'm working." _

_ Kaito pouts, stepping away from Shinichi who walked past him. "I'm the one keeping dead bodies from falling from the sky. You should be thankful!" _

_ "I really would rather have the bodies dropping from the sky than to deal with you."  _

_ Kaito didn't answer to that, instead leaving oddly silent. That could really only mean he's planning something. _

_ Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose, pinching a little harder when he heard a loud scream, followed by a, "there's a dead person!" _

_ He regrets letting Kaito go for a moment. _

_ \--- _

It wasn't long after Shinichi fell asleep that he woke up, his eyes falling on the clock on his nightstand.

4AM. 

Barely enough sleep.

"Past lives appear in dreams too?" He mused tiredly out loud, covering his eyes with his arm. Did Kaito dream of it too? 

Either way that was a lot to unpack.

Past Kaito clearly has a reason to want past Shinichi dead. The saddened expression was proof enough. It was almost hard to catch, had his eyes not reflected the same emotions even after he smiled. It seemed more forced. Why did their rivalry, or whatever it happened to be, start? 

It's giving him a headache.

Rolling onto his side, he looked at his window. Moonlight shone through, a dimming glow lighting his room, barely brushing against the bed where he laid.

Kaito Kuroba. Just who were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shin says "why are you sad sir. No wait why do you wANT TO KILL ME? I BREATHED FFS,"
> 
> and Kaito being a lil shit just  
> "Oops. Give an f in the chat for this man-"


	5. Special chapter; Kaitos dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito didn't want to meet his soulmate and he's finding out more reasons on why. It's never that simple for him is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings;

Kaito had fallen asleep fairly quickly after getting home. He wasn't sure what exhausted him so much but the second his head hit the pillows he was out. And thrown into a dream of his past life. 

_"You didn't die."_ _Kaito really hadn't meant to startle Shinichi when he spoke up, but that didn't stop the amusement flooding him at the other jumping up._

_ Shinichi's eyes locked with his in a glare, replying coldly, "yes, I realize." _

_ "Good! You aren't allowed to by others ' hands. I have to be the one to take your life."  _

_ "Why are you so obsessed with being the one to kill me?"  _

_ Kaito doubts Shinichi meant to ask that. He could tell from the way his eyes widened slightly, unable to take the words back. _

_ Why? He wonders for a moment, his poker face falling long enough for Shinichi to see. Because he has something important of his. _

_ Instead, he tapped the others nose, smiling widely as he answered, "'cause! I want to. Do I need any other reason?" _

_ "I guess not. Whatever, I have stuff to attend too. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me while I'm working." _

_ Kaito pouts, stepping away from Shinichi who walked past him with a brush of the shoulders. Did Shinichi notice? Probably not. He's dense. Kaito turned to watch his retreating figure, calling out, "I'm the one keeping dead bodies from falling from the sky. You should be thankful!" _

_ "I really would rather have the bodies dropping from the sky than to deal with you."  _

_ That still stings. Kaito bit at his lip, walking away silently. What else could he say? Nothing. _

_ \--- _

Kaito finds that he didn't like that dream very much. He heard of his mother explaining that sometimes, rarely, your past life can manifest in your dreams. He hadn't expected to dream of it.

It hurts his head.

Past Kaito didn't like Shinichi, but he  _ did _ . But past Shinichi had something of his. So he has to be the one to kill him? That makes no sense. Really past Kaito?

This is why he didn't want to meet his soulmate. His wishes when he was a child, of seeing how he and his soulmate loved each other, shattered the first peek into their past life. 

He purposely spilled hot tea on Shinichi's expensive looking clothes. 

He wishes, for a moment, that his past self could make sense. None of his actions went with his thoughts.

"It's too early for this.." He grumbled angrily, kicking at his blankets. He kept his eyes shut, trying to fall back asleep, desperately pushing away the thoughts about soulmates and past lives.

When he managed to fall asleep, he dreamed of a white dove and gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaitos pov!!
> 
> I may sprinkle this in a bit, if you guys would like! (I can do more special chapters with Kaitos pov)
> 
> They won't be as long as actual chapters but it'll give a taste of what Kaitos going through!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter five; murder case with a lucky person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi was grateful for Kaito being around. He solved the case faster, and new information was found. Of past Kaito and present Kaito.
> 
> Dont forget to feel bad for Hakuba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> D e a th  
> This isn't a detective conan story without murder  
> Shinichi is the grim reaper ffs

Shinichi admittedly didn't wake up in a good mood.

His mood had already been soured by the dream and the questions it brought, only worsening when he got a call about another murder case at 5am. How do they expect him to be healthy when they don't give him a break? 

Looking around the small flower shop, Shinichi let out a small sigh. The victim had been found by morning shift. Last time they had been seen was before closing, when they were cleaning up. They stayed later, or that's what the manager said.

The victim was known for staying behind to do everything needed. Almost every employee knew of this. That information can't be used to narrow down who did it.

They worked on contacting every employee that came in last night, or worked the morning shift. The kill was likely done in between, so morning or night could have done it. 

He kneeled down next to the broken flower pot, humming gently to himself. The injury doesn't match the pot. It wasn't the weapon. The suspect must have hidden it, or taken it home to dispose of. 

"Shinichi, the employees are here." Another detective called out.

Shinichi stood, making his way over — stopping in his tracks once his eyes landed on one of the employees.

"Kaito?"

"Shin?!" Kaito gracefully walked up to Shinichi, glancing past him at the blood spattlers with a cringe.

"You work here?" 

"Part-time. I come in at 8am and leave around 12pm or 1pm." He answers, tearing his eyes from the blood, back to Shinichi.

"Do you know the victim?"

"Chiyo—, she didn't get along with most of the employees. I steered clear of her too. She threw massive fits and broke the flower pots a lot—"

That explains the broken pot.

\---

_ "Kaito, why are you standing over a dead body?" _

_ "Well, Shin, if you're asking if I killed her or not my answer would have to be no. Sakura and I barely talked." _

_ "You knew her?" _

_ "Duh! Everyone does. Besides you apparently. She worked at the little jewelry shop at the corner. Most customers complained of her bad attitude but I didn't think anyone would actually kill her." Kaito answers, slipping back from the body.  _

_ Her pink dress was dyed red. It appears she was stabbed. _

_ "Show me your hands." Shinichi ordered, making Kaito blink a few times. _

_ He raised his hands, clean of any blood. His white shirt doesn't seem to have any traces of blood either. If it was a stab wound, it would have left blood on the suspects clothes when they pulled it out. Or on their hands. He really wasn't the killer. _

_ "Is there a reason for this, Shin?" Kaito asks, then gasps. "No way, you totally don't think I killed her, do you?!" _

_ Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi simply shrugged. "You're the most suspicious person around. You were standing over the body, alone." _

_ "I was checking for a pulse. She lost a lot of blood but I — I was hoping she was still alive. She isn't." _

_ Kaito wanted her to be alive? Shinichi could barely believe it. This egoistic man wanted someone he has no personal ties to, to be alive after being stabbed? _

_ Kaito was frowning. Shinichi noticed how his eyes seemed to dim a little, lingering on the victim's body, who's eyes were shut. Did Kaito shut them? _

_ "Do you know of anyone who could have done this?" _

_ "I already said many people complained of her attitude. Were you even paying attention? No one really liked her that much _ —"  _ his words cut off for a moment, Shinichi noting how he swallowed thickly, "besides me. I didn't mind her very much. She made the best sweets."  _

_ Shinichi kneeled down next to her, calculating eyes examining every inch of her. _

_ "Did she have any regular customers? Ones who stopped by frequently and complained or fought with her?" _

_ Kaito was silent for a beat, then he gasped loudly. "Oh! She fought with her boss all the time! Her boss is Yua! They didn't get along at all, but Sakura brought in the most customers so Yua couldn't fire her." _

_ "Yua? Thank you, Kaito. That'll be all. Go inform a guard of the murder and tell them I'm working on it." Shinichi stood up, cringing lightly at the blood staining his knees. He turned on his heel, getting ready to leave. _

_ "You said thank you?! Ah, no wait hey you can't order me around!" _

_ Shinichi ignored him and left. Time to catch a killer. _

  
  


_ \---- _

"Owww—" 

Shinichi blinked open his eyes, landing on Kaito who was groaning on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Why am I always the one who faints?" He whines, collecting himself moments later, remembering where exactly they were. A crime scene isn't the best place to whine.

"Kaito, does any of what we saw apply here?"

Blinking, he stood up, his lips sticking out as he thought. Kaito snapped his fingers, "yes! Manager Yui didn't get along with Chiyo at all. Worse than the other employees. Now that I think about it, Yui isn't here. Didn't you call everyone in?"

"We did. Thank you Kaito, for the help. I'll be back." Shinichi went over to a different officer, whispering to them to go check out the managers house. 

"Do you really think she did it?" Kaito asks from behind him, Shinichi jumping a little. Does he not make any noise when walking?

"She might have. We're going to see, but she seems to be our prime suspect. I can't tell you anymore."

"That's okay! I don't want details anyways. Do I have to stay?"

Shinichi nods, "you probably should. You don't want to look like a suspect do you?"

"No! No no. I'll stay. I'll be over there to let you do your police work." Kaito flexed his hands, seconds later a dangly earring with a blue gem appeared. It was only one, seemingly not a pair. 

"For you. I noticed you have your ear pierced, and the blue reminds me of—" He stopped talking quickly, clearing his throat. Putting the earring in Shinichi's hand, he quickly left after.

The blue reminds him of?

About ten minutes later, the officer returned with the manager in cuffs, looking deranged and angry. 

"We found the murder weapon in her house. It was covered in blood, along with the clothes she wore."

"The murder weapon was?"

"A clipboard."

That explains why the broken flower pot did not match the victims head wound.

Yui was aggressively wiggling in the cuffs, her teeth bared at Shinichi. "You! You'll pay for this—"

"How terrifying." He replied monotone, almost sarcastic as they dragged her away. He turned on his heel to face Kaito, who was a little away, standing beside the counter.

Walking up to him, Shinichi put the earring in his pocket, promising himself to clean it later so he could wear it. He came to a stop in front of the magician, who smiled at him.

"Thank you again, Kaito. For helping."

"I'm glad to be of help. I don't like people getting hurt." He frowned briefly, lighting back up. "She was caught though! If anything, I hope Chico can rest peacefully for her murderer being caught as quickly as she was." The words almost seemed forced?

"I do as well." He agrees, "I have to go. Paperwork. I'll text you later?"

Kaito bounced on his heel, "well yes! I'm planning to dye Hakubas hair rainbow this time!"

"Give my condolences." Shinichi walked away, waving briefly at Kaito who waved back with a bright grin.

That was the quickest case he solved. Thanks to Kaito.

Ah, he feels bad for Hakuba.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on writing rhe chapter like this-  
> But it happened anyways so here y'all go  
> Oh! Yui used the metal part of the clipboard- basically stabbing her with it   
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!


	7. Chapter six; Talks with Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi has a chat with Ran about his soulmate. He always gets nervous about how much she knows. How does she figure things out like that?
> 
> Oh. He hates her being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> None?

"You have an earring in?" Ran asks immediately upon seeing Shinichi, who shrugged lightly.

"I do. Thought it'd be a nice change of pace." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Shinichi, you are aware I've known you since we were kids right? Your soulmate gave it to you, didn't he?"

Pursing his lips, Shinichi brushed past her to get a cup of coffee, since it was  _ his  _ house that she was in before he even got home. He seems to forget he gave her a spare key, not that it would have stopped her anyways. 

"I'm right, aren't I." She said simply, following him, stopping at the table in the center of the kitchen. She leaned onto it, Shinichi sparing her a small glance as he started the coffee machine.

"You are," he finally admits, reaching up into a cabinet to get a mug, before looking at her fully, "do you want some?"

Ran shook her head, "so he gave you an earring. And now you're wearing it. That's.. Really cute actually. The blue is similar to your eyes."

Blinking a few times, Shinichi couldn't stop the gasp of realization passing his lips. " _ That's  _ what he meant! He said it reminded him of something, but he never said what! It's my eyes!" 

"You're just now realizing this? Aren't you a detective Shinichi?"

"I didn't know that it was a similar shade. Honestly I thought it was about my suit, since I'm normally wearing blue."

Hearing a sigh, Shinichi pursed out his lips once again, "don't sigh like that, you know I'm oblivious."

"At least you admit it, unlike before. Gosh, you never knew how many people wished to be your soulmate, but now you've found yours. He seems nice, Kaito, I mean."

"He is. He's very nice.. It's shocking. I wasn't expecting him to be as kind as he is, after explaining his distaste of soulmates. Speaking of, I heard that you asked — threatened — him?" 

She smiled innocently, "I only encouraged him to check on you, after finding out who he was."

"Threatening, but alright. How did you figure out who he was anyways?"

Ran shrugged, "I looked up his name. Kaito Kubora isn't very common. Actually, he's the son of Toichi Kuroba. The man your parents worked with. It was a lot easier to find him due to that."

"Ah, yeah he is, isn't he? We never bring up parents. I wonder if he knows that my parents have worked with his father."

"He might," she hopped onto the table, "he's Kaito Kid, right?"

" _ Was _ . How do you know these things?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize, Shinichi. But right, Kid retired. I almost forgot that he did. His shows, they're very memorable."

Shinichi hums, "they were. It was fun, to figure out his tricks and get so close to catching him, just to watch him slip away, knowing he'll show up again."

Ran tapped her chin, her eyes widening, "ah! Does he know you were Conan?" 

That's always been a sore spot. An awkward memory,  —conversation— that they avoid. Him and Ran. They talked it out but bringing it up wasn't something they did, knowing that it wouldn't change anything. But does Kaito know? He's never implied he did. Would he? Or is it something he doesn't want to acknowledge? Knowing that his child rival was actually 17 but cursed? And now is his soulmate? That's not exactly something that can be brought up over dinner.

"Shinichi, you're over thinking." Rans voice cut through his thoughts, as he numbly raised his mug to his lips, taking a sip of coffee. It burnt.

"He doesn't. I don't think he does at least. He's never said anything."

"Neither have you."

"I know—, how can I? Explaining to him that I was in the body of a 7 year old? Who was considered his rival? How can that be talked about?"

She pulled a face, one that reminds him of a disappointed mother. "Shinichi, you told me. It's only fair he knows. I can't make you tell him but if he finds out through someone else— after all the heist notes directed at Conan after he disappeared? At you after you got your original body back?"

He hates it when she's right. Okay, no he doesn't, but it stings anyways.

"I know.. I'll try to bring it up. But our past lives, its.. Making things more complicated."

Tilting her head, she sighed softly. "That's true. Weren't you two enemies? Or that's what it looks like?"

He nods, "it may not be the case but.. From my end all the evidence points towards it. He helped me though, when I was solving a case then. He seemed sad. I— past me, was mocking. I still don't know why they turned out that way.."

"Maybe it'll be explained? You're having more flashbacks than most other soulmates. Or that's what I've noticed. I could be wrong, but — ah, it doesn't really matter. Being enemies then shouldn't affect you now. You're not your past selves."

That's true. They aren't. They act differently, have different thoughts and feelings.. They only share the same name and face. Kudo Shinichi of then, and Kudo Shinichi of now, are two different people. Their past life shouldn't affect the present. But, for some reason, he can't stop thinking it will.

The nagging suspension that  _ something _ will go wrong. The wrong information will be revealed. But maybe that's just his past feelings. What he felt then, instead of now. 

Does Kaito feel the same way?

"Your coffee will get cold." Ran scolds, knowing a change of conversation is needed, before he over thinks himself into a mess. 

He looks down at his rapidly cooling coffee, taking another sip with a slight cringe. It's lukewarm. 

For what it's worth, he knows Kaito doesn't hate him at least. The earring is proof of that. 

His free hand reached up to touch the dangly earring, so unlike his normal style. He didn't even wear his earrings, but Kaito gave him one. Of course he'll wear it even if it isn't his typical style. It never hurts to branch out after all.

He pointedly ignored the look Ran gave him.

The earring is pretty. And the person who gave it to him is too. 

He has to chill. The lukewarm coffee should help, and maybe rewatching Sherlock Holmes for the hundredth time. 

Ran gave him another knowing look, to which he took a long sip of his coffee at. 

He'll think about things later. 

_ You have one new message from Totally not kid >:<.  _

_ "Shin! I dyed his hair and he got Aoko on me! I'm being held hostage!" _

...after helping Kaito.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello im back from the dead im so sorry   
> Ive been dealing with some stuff from my family >:<   
> ANYWAYS  
> Im backkk! 
> 
> Ahhh, by the way; since I'm pretty bad at catching mistakes..;; is there like-, ive never asked for one but I genuinely want this story to be good
> 
> Anyone wanna be a beta reader for this story?? I have a discord;; but im not sure how beta readers work cause i never really ask for one or for help but hi I do really want this to be good grammatically and with any typos;; 
> 
> Oh oh, Shinichi finally knows what the earring was for! His eyes! Kaito isnt very slick and Ran is very smart :>


	8. Special chapter 2; Kaito is confused. Nothing is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito doesn't understand why soulmates have to be as complicated as they are. Couldn't he just have been a farmer instead of whatever he is? He doesn't even know what he is!
> 
> His head hurts. Soulmates are annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; none hi its just Kaito being lost

Kaito still never figured out what his past self was doing. In some weird way, past Kaito always felt so sad. It's startling. He doesn't know if he should bring it up with Shinichi, given it's his past self. Shinichi seems to be very interested in it though.

"Agh, why do soulmates have to make things so much more complicated!" He groaned, banging his head on the table. He embarrassed himself enough by actually giving Shinichi the earring and running off quickly after, but he's embarrassing himself more in a cafe.

He was waiting for Aoko and Hakuba to show up. The poor unsuspecting detective doesn't know the horrors that await for his hair. It'll sooth Kaito a little to do it, but he's still freaking.

Soulmates are complicated and dumb. 

Flashbacks? Past lives? They all suck!

It's confusing and difficult to understand. His past self, he's so  _ so sad.  _ It frustrates him. Past Kaito knows  _ something _ . But present him doesn't. The tea? Why would he make Shinichi spill his tea? For what reason?

The telling him of the assassins waiting for him?  _ Why would he tell him if he hated him _ ? Why does his thoughts never match with his words? His actions are worse. 

The murder? He could have easily not helped past Shinichi. If anything past him was tempted to run away the second he caught sight of the flowy blue shirt approaching. But he stayed rooted to the spot. 

How many words were lies? Ack he doesn't know! It hurts his head to think about.

"Kaito," Aokos hand suddenly sat on his head, making him blink. He peered up at her, squishing his cheek on the table, "are you okay?"

"Soulmates are complicated." Was all he said, puffing out his cheek that wasn't on the table.

Hakuba stood next to her with a raised brow, his hand in his long trench coat. He's more dramatic than Kaito, and Kaito is a magician! That thought made him snicker. Hakuba is more dramatic than a magician whose  _ job _ was to be dramatic. 

"Are you having problems with Kudo? I'll kick him —" Should he be concerned or grateful for her threat? Both. Both sounds good.

"It isn't him. It's me. Well past me. He's so frustratingly confusing. I don't know why he does what he does and he's  _ me _ . Well no he isn't me but he  _ is. _ "

Aoko sat down across from him, Hakuba sitting next to her. She had a sympathetic look, while Hakuba looked calculating. Like he was trying to figure out what was Kaitos' issue.

"Right, you spilled tea on him right?"

"His tea. I spilled  _ his  _ tea on him. By purposely bumping into him. But I didn't feel joy at doing it. I felt relief."

She furrowed her brows, taking his hand, "maybe past you knows something?"

"He clearly does but I don't. I want to know but I don't want to either. I never wanted to meet my soulmate, but now I have. And to top it off, my soulmate is  _ Kudo Shinichi _ . The great detective of the East who went missing years ago, coming back completely okay and with enough knowledge to destroy a whole organization—"

"He stated he went undercover," Hakuba interrupted, making Kaito stick his tongue out at him.

"I know what he said but something doesn't feel right about that! He reminds me too much of someone.."

"Someone you knew as Kid?"

"Aoko, can you  _ not _ encourage your boyfriend to hound me about that like he did for years—"

"Nope, I can't stop him."

"I always knew you were Kaito Kid, even if you denied it."

"Oh shut up, you did not. You guessed but they were never proven to be true until I finally told Aoko. Who told you. Which is downright _ cruel. _ " Kaito huffed, sitting up properly. He slipped his hand from Aokos, tapping his fingers against the table after.

Hakuba scoffed at him, opening his mouth to reply—, Aoko cutting him off immediately, "boys don't fight. Kaito, maybe you can talk to Kudo about it? Your feelings on the matter I mean?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "It isn't that simple. I don't even know  _ how  _ I feel. About any of it. Why he seems so painfully familiar or why  _ he's _ my soulmate, or why my past self is an  _ idiot _ !"

Frowning, Aoko tilts her head. "Explain that too? He's likely just as confused as you are."

"He's a detective!"

"He is, but that doesn't mean he understands it either." Hakuba said, narrowing his eyes. "Feelings aren't something that can be analyzed like a case. Not unless you want misunderstandings. Soulmates aren't either. Past lives— most never fully understand their meanings. Even the Great Detective of the East may not understand it."

Kaito stared at him, the words sinking in. Did Hakuba just admit that there's things even  _ he  _ doesn't analyze? But he isn't Shinichi. Shinichi, it seems, drives for more. He's an endless book of knowledge, striving for any little detail to soak up. Anything,  _ anything _ , will be looked at with a calculating gaze. He might be just as confused and lost as Kaito, but he surely wants to treat their past lives as a case. A new mystery to solve. 

A hand hit his face.

"Hey!"

"You spaced out," Aoko said innocently, retracting her hand with a smile. "You two and over thinking things."

You two? Him and Hakuba? Well. They both have too, or  _ had  _ too. Second guess everything, every detail may not be what it seems, always have a backup plan. Think of every possibility— over thinking is common for a  _ former  _ thief and a detective. 

"To be fair, you two have a less complicated past life."

She hummed, "we do. I was a merchant's daughter and he was a traveling soldier. That's simple. But our interactions then aren't as simple no matter how simple it looks. Our first meeting —, I found him wounded by the edge of the forest I was searching berries for, and helped him. He still isn't sure why he was injured then."

Hakuba nods beside her.

"I don't even know who my parents are. I wore flashy clothing that seemed expensive, and I can gather information that only those of higher ranks could, but it was never explained. Shinichi, he wears expensive looking clothing as well.. But his status is.. He's in contact with "the royals" as past me put it."

"Maybe you were a prince?"

"A prince? Please. I wouldn't be able to walk around as I did."

She shook her head, "normally no, but you've always been different Kaito. Who knows, past you may have been a prince who just didn't listen to rules."

Kaito ran his fingers through his messy hair, sighing loudly. "I'll figure it out sometime. Maybe you're right."

Aoko smiled, standing up, nudging Hakuba to do the same. The couple slipped out of the booth, "maybe I am. We don't know yet."

"We don't." Kaito agrees, following suit. He slyly approached Hakuba, who narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"What are you planning?"

"Why do you always assume I'm planning something?" He asks with an innocent smile, his hands reaching into his pocket.

Hakubas eyes tracked the movement as he replied, "you look like a sly fox. And typically you  _ are  _ planning something."

"You have a point, but maybe I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want, I'm not planning something," his hands shot out to Hakubas head, Hakuba not being fast enough to dodge it, his hair sticky with hair dye, "I was already putting it in motion."

"You—!"

"Kaito!" Aoko shouts, the couple chasing after the magician who bolted out of the cafe with a loud cackle.

His laughing didn't last very long, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging him back. It was a red faced Aoko, with Hakuba sporting different colours in his hair, also red in the face.

"I'm not sorry," Kaito started, letting out a yelp when Aoko lifted him up, "okay maybe I am!"

"Too late." Aoko huffs, carrying Kaito like a sack of potatoes on her shoulder, making him remember just how strong she was. Anyone who underestimates her clearly never seen her haul around people like they weigh nothing. She's scary!

"Can I have my final text message?" He asked, wiggling in her grasp, his eyes meeting Hakubas. He looked furious. It's hilarious. He couldn't help laughing again.

"Dont laugh and youll get your final message," Aoko answered, shaking him a little.

"Okay okay no more laughing! Grab my phone and text "Shinshin :3", "Shin! I dyed his hair and he got Aoko on me! I'm being held hostage!" Send that."

"That's dramatic."

"Duh. Send itt!" He whined, wiggling more until his phone was grabbed. He heard typing and the sound of the message being sent, making him grin.

"Thank you!"

"You're still being held "hostage"." Aoko reminds him, to which he whined again.

"I know! How long are you going to carry me, I'm getting dizzy!" He pouts. He wasn't lying, the blood was rushing to his head.

"Until we get to your house." Hakuba answers for Aoko, Kaitos eyes snapping to him. He had dye on his hands. He must have tried to touch it. Serves him right!

"That's a ten minute walk!" 

"Too bad." .

"You two are evil—"

"You were the one who dyed my hair."

"Bleh!" He stuck his tongue out at the detective who ignored him.

Well, it made his mood better that's for sure. Even if he's bound to be tortured.

Meh. It's worth it to see how red Hakuba got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup two updates in one because I felt bad for not updating for a while so here ya go  
> Special chapter 2!   
> Cause i wanted to add Aoko & Hakuba cause hi i love them both my bi heart is quaking   
> ANYWAYS   
> Feedback is highly appreciated 💙
> 
> (Thank you to those who like this story! It means a lot and keeps me motivated to keep updating 💙☺)


	9. Chapter seven; meeting friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information is revealed, only leaving Shinichi with even more questions. Plus, he will admit, he is a little afraid of Kaitos friend Aoko. She and Ran would probably get along very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;  
> A brief moment of violence  
> Nothing bad  
> Blood but again  
> Not horribly descriptive  
> :>

It took a minute, but after a few persistent calls, someone finally picked up Kaitos phone. An accented man answered, "Kudo Shinichi?"

"Yes, thats me. I'm assuming you're Hakuba?"

"I am."

Shinichi glanced at Ran, who was grinning. Why was she smiling, that's rather ominous.

"Is Kaito there?" 

There was a brief pause, some shuffling, a loud yelp —  which Shinichi bets is Kaito— and a girl's voice scolding someone. Finally there was an answer, "yes, he is. He's occupied at the moment. He's being held— held?— at his house."

Shinichi couldn't help the small sigh passing his lips, followed by a shake of his head, Ran raising an eyebrow at him. He mouthed, "I'm going to save Kaito", watching her nod.

"I'll be on my way home then, Shinichi! Text me how it goes!" Ran said cheerfully, acting as though Shinichi isn't about to meet Kaitos' friends. He's already met one but not under the pretense of him being his soulmates friend. He hopes, begs, that there won't be awkward talks —threatening— by either of them.

"I'll be on my way then." He answers, hearing a loud screech, then the line goes dead. Kaitos' friends seemed terrifying already, and that says something. His friends list isn't exactly —safe either. Unthreatening. Nice. Pick one, they're all strong. Not to say he isn't. His legs are strong enough to crush a watermelon. —He was dared to crush one to prove a point. He regrets it.—

He pocketed his phone, setting down the cold coffee. He had wanted to rest after another murder case, but Kaito  _ did  _ help him so he can't leave him. Even if realistically his friends wouldn't actually harm him. With that thought in mind, he went and changed into more casual wear; a light baby blue turtleneck with a simple pair of blue jeans, before going and putting on his shoes. 

If Kaito did in fact dye Hakubas hair then he deserves to suffer a little. 

Opening the door, he used one hand to pat down his hair a little, shutting and locking the door behind him. Ran already left. Which in Shinichi's opinion is cruel. No moral support? Ah, whatever, he'll be okay.

It took him a bit to reach Kaitos house, which someone, most likely Hakuba, sent him through Kaitos number. He didn't realize how far away he lived. To be fair it isn't like Kaito ever told him where he lived, but given where his job is— it's closer to Shinichi's former school—, he thought Kaito would have lived closer. It seems that Kaito never really falls under what Shinichi assumes or guesses. So far, Kaito has been a little bit of a mystery. Even in the past life.

Now isn't the time, Shinichi.

Taking a second to memorize the way Kaitos' house looked, he rang the doorbell. A thud answered him, then another, a frantic, "Shin!" Then, "idiot Kaito, you need to stop squirming!" From a girl. Who he assumes is Aoko. He'll know in a minute anyways.

Hakuba greeted him, opening the door. His hair still had colour in it, even though it looks like he scrubbed at it for hours, the tips still wet with water. He stepped aside, allowing Shinichi to walk in, slipping his shoes off.

"I see he did dye your hair," Shinichi said, sending a sympathy look at Hakuba and his coloured hair. He turned his gaze to the inside of the house, taking in the living room as Hakuba led him through. 

His eyes landed on Kaito, who was being held down by a girl, with glitter in her hand. A glitter bomb? Is she about to use it on Kaito?

"You know how hard it is to get glitter out of hair!" Kaito shrieked, wiggling under her, his eyes snapped to Shinichi when he heard him walk in, "Shin help! She's trying to glitter bomb me!"

Raising an eyebrow, Shinichi looked at Hakuba, then at the girl with the glitter, and finally at Kaito. "I feel like you deserve it," he answers, which earned him a loud gasp of betrayal.

"I only dyed his hair! He can get it out!" 

"You used semi permanent. I can't get it out yet." Hakuba replies, taking a spot next to the girl.

"Okay but still! Shin help!"

_ Where is he? _

_ His eyes darted around, a shiver going down his spine at the cool breeze passing through. It's another past life vision? He appeared to be in a forest, at night. That already sounds like an idiotic move if pelole were trying to kill him, but for some reason he felt scared. Not for himself though? _

_ "Get off!" A voice shouts somewhere from the right of him, faint but loud enough to alert someone. Is someone being hurt? _

_ His feet moved on their own, jumping over fallen branches, racing towards the direction he heard the shout. _

_ "Hel— mFF _ ,  _ help!" Another shout, sounding more desperate. There was a moment of it being muffled, the attacker must be trying to stop them from shouting. It's purposeful, the attack. How did he know to come here? Was there a tip?  _

_ He came to a halt, his eyes landing on a struggling Kaito, his white lace shirt torn and dirty. The sleeves were ripped, scattered cuts littering his body. Was he dragged here? His pants look too torn, as if he was dragged. The bottom of his shirt and the way the tears are supports that idea. _

_ The attacker had his lower face covered with a black mask, tied around his mouth and nose, along with a dark outfit. Shinichi can't make it out very well, the only thing giving them light is the moon in the sky.  _

_ The attacker didn't speak, continuing to attempt to cover Kaitos mouth, who turned his head away every chance he could with small yelps. He was trying to kick up at the attacker, even claw at them, but it didn't seem to phase them.  _

_ In a split second, Shinichi tackled the person off of Kaito, rolling with them a little over sticks and twigs, poking into his side and back. His shirt is likely torn too now. _

_ The attacker grunted at the sudden attack, landing on their back after tussling with Shinichi for a moment.  _

_ Kaito, from what Shinichi could see in his peripheral vision, is struggling to stand, his leg slipping out of underneath him at every attempt. A hit to the face brought him back to the attacker under him, who clearly didn't enjoy being held down. Maybe they're a top. Bad Shinichi. Stop it, focus on what's going on. _

_ Shinichi wrapped his hands around the attackers neck, not to kill them just to knock them out, even with their struggle. They kicked their legs out and clawed at Shinichi's arm and hands, digging painfully into his skin. Finally after a minute or so, the struggling stopped, the attackers hands falling limp. Shinichi loosened his grip, checking to make sure they're still breathing. They are. He didn't press on their adams apple—, so all he did was cut off his blood flow long enough to knock him unconscious. Life tip, don't hit or press on the Adam's apple unless you're looking to kill.  _

_ He stood up, dusting himself off with a sigh, glaring down at the scratch marks in his hands and arms. The attacker had some nails. He turned to look at Kaito, who appeared to have given up on trying to stand, his arms crossed over his chest, sitting on the ground. _

_ Shinichi can get a clear look at him, confirming that yes, it was Kaito for sure, and that he's injured. Just from the actions earlier he can't walk. He must have hurt his leg or ankle, and Shinichi can see long lines of blood along Kaitos' side, where the tears are. _

_ Approaching the other, he raised an eyebrow, words tumbling out of his mouth, "I didn't expect to see you here. I got an anonymous tip of a staged kidnapping. Though the informant forgot to mention it was you being targeted, 'Prince' Kaito." He sneered the word prince. _

_ Present Shinichi knew that was a lie. After he saw Kaito it clicked that it was purposeful. He heard about a potential kidnapping of a royal member. Past Shinichi searched to figure out who was being targeted, and where, finding out it was Kaito. He just didn't know where. Apparently he found out. Present Shinichi still doesn't know how. _

_ "Ha, like I asked for your help. You can go running back to your masters now, Shinichi. I believe they're looking for you. The King's right hand isn't too thrilled with your disobedience." He snapped back, glaring up at Shinichi. There was a cut along Kaitos cheek, a bigger one that didn't look like it was caused by a branch.  _

_ "Were you cut with a knife?" Was past Shinichi worried? He was. The feeling of something aching in his heart startled him, seeing Kaito hurt. It already was weighing down, but seeing one that wasn't by accident, one with purposeful intentions— not that the rest wasn't purposeful, it's just the cut looked like it was done by Kaito dodging an attempt at being stabbed in the head. Did Kaito make the attacker lose the weapon? _

_ Kaito blinked at him, his glare falling for a moment, returning full force seconds after, "it doesn't matter. Go. Tell my uncle that I shall return home after I see a nearby doctor." _

_ "The king won't enjoy me coming back empty handed. You're coming with me. Come on." _

_ "No." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "No." _

_ "Kaito quit being a stubborn child. Your life is in danger. I paid my owed debt to you, so now I must do my duty as your uncle's — the Kings — personal assistant and war advisor."  _

_ Kaito flared up more at that, getting onto his good knee, trying to stand up in anger. "Shut up. Your debt is still there, I helped you solve a case. And if you're only helping me for my uncle then you can take that help and shove it." _

_ Shinichi, who's had enough, sighed and stepped closer to Kaito, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He may jostle injuries but it's revenge for acting like a child. At this angle, he can see Kaitos' ankle though. It's swollen. He must have twisted or sprained it along the struggle. It's no wonder why he can't walk. _

_ Hitting his back, Kaito demanded to be set down, which was promptly ignored by Shinichi, who carried Kaito through the forest.  _

_ Kaito is a child, Shinichi swears it up and down. _

_ \--- _

  
  


"Oh," was all Shinichi managed to say, blinking back into reality. He focused on Kaito, who seemed to be coming too, glitter sparkling in his hair. The girl must have taken the chance to put the glitter in. Smart and mean. Kaito didn't seem to notice, his eyes glazed over with an emotion Shinichi can't pinpoint. 

He snapped out of it fairly fast. "Aoko! You didn't glitter bomb my hair!" His hands immediately went to his hair, a dramatic gasp leaving his lips. "You did! I'll get you for this!"

Aoko, who's finally been confirmed, ignored that statement, turning her attention to Shinichi. Shinichi couldn't help but gulp a little under the intense stare.

She smiled, holding her hand out, "I'm Nakamori Aoko! It's nice to finally meet you, Kudo Shinichi!"

Maybe this won't be so bad..? He can deal with the past life matter later. Now he needs to make sure he keeps his head.

..she's scary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nakamori Aoko and i will cry  
> Shes best girl  
> (oh hi ya boy here to say; the reason i didn't have her use a fish against kaito is because they aren't teenagers anymore and she knows how badly they scare him; she doesnt want to do that to her friend. if something scares him that badly she won't use it to get revenge;)
> 
> bUT SO  
> KAITO  
> IS A PRINCE  
> YUP  
> he was adopted by his uncle after his fathers death :> (his mom went missing. no this isn't spoilers its really just basic info)  
> Shinichi is important!!! In the world!!!!  
> Hes the personal assistant to the king  
> (The right hand man ;) is only really a war general. He deals with more fighting stuff unlike Shinichi who deals with other personal affairs and matters. He will help with the war stuff but it's not his immediate job. The right hand man is also a guard to the king; Shinichi isn't.)  
> (Oh the reason the royals wanted shin dead will be revealed later ;> so will the person that ordered the attack)
> 
> Shdhjdjd  
> Feedback is highly appreciated perusal!  
> Thank you all for reading!!!


	10. Chapter eight; well this went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaitos friends aren't so scary. Okay, maybe a little but hey, he hasn't left. He actually enjoys how much they care for Kaito. 
> 
> Ah, their past lives are at it again with the childish bickering. Really when do they stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings;   
> Minor injuries/ankle sprain

Shinichi sat down on the couch, avoiding the glitter pile that came from Kaito shaking his head to get the glitter off. It didn't work but it got some off? Shinichi really isn't paying attention, as he’s focused on Aoko, who's sitting on a chair across from him with a pleasant smile. It feels like an interrogation. He now knows how they feel. And it hasn't even started yet.

"So," Aoko starts slowly, leaning forward, "what's your intentions with idiot Kaito? Aoko wants to know if she has to fight you or not."

"Aoko! You can't just say that to someone!" Kaito screeched from beside him, his eyes wide. "You can think it, but don't say it!"

"Too late idiot Kaito. Aoko already said it." 

Shinichi, uncaring about the bickering beside him, was genuinely thinking about the answer. He isn't sure honestly. Kaito is his soulmate, and hopefully he considers him as a friend as well, but what would his intentions be? Is it to find out more of their past lives? Or is it to befriend him? How long will Kaito put up with him, more or less? Since Kaito doesn't like soulmates. But he's  _ staying  _ beside Shinichi. He hasn't left yet. That gives him a little bit of hope, but that look he had moments ago. It looked like his soul was shattered in a span of four seconds, before he slipped on a smile.

Blinking a few times, he hesitantly cut into the bickering, "I'd say my intentions are to be his friend. We are soulmates but it doesn't define us or our relationship. Friends is what I'd like to be. So that's my intention." 

Kaito, for his part, seemed very surprised by it. He acted as though he hadn't given Shinichi the earring dangling from his ear. But honestly, Shinichi never did state out loud that he'd like to be friends. Or at least not like that. 

Aoko looked pleased. He answered correctly then. It was the truth but he's pleased he did it correctly. 

"So you want to be his friend?" Hakuba asked from off to the side, walking up beside Aoko. His hair wasn't dripping wet anymore, and the colour was a little duller than when it was wet. He must have done something else. 

Shinichi nods, "I do. He seems like an interestingly nice person to be around. He cares deeply for people. Nor does he let them get hurt, no matter the situation." He isn't sure if those two know of Kaito being the former Kaito Kid, choosing to vaguely slip it in without saying it outloud. 

Kaito, once again, looked like a gaping fish. "Shin, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" He almost whispers in horror.

Thats.. Not what Shinichi was expecting. He's said nice things! Hasn't he? 

"You know of him being the thief— " Hakuba started, Kaito interrupting with an angry, " _former_!"

Hakuba continued, ignoring Kaito, "Kaito Kid?" 

"I do. It's fairly easy to figure out. I'm surprised no one else has."

"They have! Aoko’s dad knows it but he didn't arrest idiot Kaito!" Aoko said, grinning. 

Inspector Nakamori knows? That's shocking considering the years he chased Kaito Kid as the head of the team. 

"Anyways, Shinichi, you want to be Kaito’s friend? What about you knowing he doesn't enjoy soulmates?"

Are they forgetting Kaito is sitting next to him? 

"I respect it. I'm rather indifferent to them, and it doesn't define our beings. Who we were in a past life isn't who we are today, even if we share the same name and face." Shinichi answers Aoko without a moment's hesitation. 

Why would he force Kaito to accept him more than he already has? Kaito had no reason to keep contact with him, soulmate or not, yet he did. He even gave Shinichi an earring that reminds him of his eyes. Kaito doesn't seem to want to talk about their past life and he respects that. He wants answers, a burning desire for knowledge flooding him, but he knows that would do more damage than good. Living as Conan really did change his perspective on things. 

"Shin," Kaito leans close to Shinichi, his eyes fluttering, "you really don't mind my lack of enjoyment of soulmates? You weren't just saying that to be polite?"

"I wasn't. It's the truth. I lived through an experience that made me think differently. Respect the world a little more than I did when I was a teenager. I'm no longer as arrogant or ego filled. I'd hope at least. I've tried to not be that way, knowing it can be a bad mindset."

"Aoko approves."

"Aoko, you can't just approve  _ that _ fast."

"I can, Haku. And I do. Aoko believes Shinichi is being sincere."

Shinichi blinks. That was faster than he expected.

"But— don't hurt him," she added.

"I won't. I like Kaito. He's nice."

"Guys, I'm right here okay? This is enough of that, let’s talk about the glitter in my hair that will take  _ days  _ to get out!"

Is he getting uncomfortable? Shinichi glanced at Kaito, seeing his face dusted a light red. What are Kaito Kuroba’s thoughts? What does he think about? Shinichi yearns for answers. He bites his tongue, instead sighing softly.

"Kaito, I do believe you deserved that for dying Hakuba’s hair again."

"You know about—"

"The orange hair? I do. I said send my condolences. I doubt he received them."

"I didn't. Aoko, do you have any more glitter?"

Kaito jumped up off the couch, glitter falling from his hair, "You're  _ not  _ putting anymore glitter in my hair!" 

Hakuba raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you'll stop dying my hair if I put more glitter in it."

"It'll fuel my revenge!" 

_ "I'll get my revenge for this Shinichi." Kaito huffed, his arms crossed. He sat in front of Shinichi, who didn't pay any mind to the words spoken, hands delicately cradling the prince's swollen ankle. He didn't make it back to the king yet. Kaitos whining about his ankle annoyed Shinichi enough to stop for a moment and check on him. _

_ Present Shinichi knows it's worry. _

_ "Sure you will," Shinichi said absentmindedly, pressing lightly onto it, earning a hiss of pain from Kaito. "You sprained it. You'll need to stay off of it for a few days." _

_ "Don't tell me what to do." _

_ "Kaito, do we really have the time to argue like children? Your life was in danger. I happened to be the one to save you. Now I must get you back home before you get yourself into more trouble." _

_ Kaito huffed again, "I have lady luck on my side, thank you very much. I'll be fine. I'd rather take my chances out there instead of dealing with you." _

_ Is that payback for Shinichi saying he'd rather have bodies falling from the sky than to deal with Kaito? Probably. It stung a little. _

_ "Quit acting like a child. You're 23, and a prince. Act like one." Shinichi snapped, standing up. He glared down at Kaito, who matched his glare with one of his own, a silent game to see who will look away first.  _

_ Shinichi did. His gaze flickered beside Kaito, followed by a few blinks. "Just hush and come on. I'd like to get you home so i can stop dealing with you." _

_ How mean can they be? Shinichi's words don't match his thoughts do they? Nor does his actions. Hatred is there, he can feel it bubbling in his heart, but confusion takes over. Why does Kaito hate him so much? Who started this cat and mouse war? Will they get answers or will they sit there without any?  _

_ Kaito rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Carry me. I'm not walking." _

_ "No." _

_ "I'm hurt. I'll only slow us down and you know it. It'll take longer to get rid of me."  _

_ Sighing, Shinichi knew he was right. He picked Kaito up once again, this time piggyback style, so he didn't have to deal with the annoying hits to his back.  _

_ Kaito didn't speak the rest of the way. Neither did Shinichi, the tense silence suffocating them until they arrived back at the King’s home. _

_ No guard dared to question it. _

"Oww," Kaito groaned from the floor, rubbing his head. "Seriously, why am I the only one that falls? This is  _ unfair _ !"

Shinichi didn't know the answer to that. Instead he asked, "are you okay?"

"My head hurts." The magician said, sitting up with an annoyed groan. "I hate that happening."

"You two are aware that seeing your past lives typically doesn't happen  _ that _ often, right?" Hakuba asks, eyeing them with almost hidden concern. 

It has been happening more. Two times in one day? That's rare. Is there a reason it's happening to them? Or is the world just mocking them to make up for the mistakes they've made? 

"I know that," Kaito answers, "it happened maybe once a week or once every few weeks with my parents." 

Right, didn't —. Oh. Maybe he knows  _ why  _ Kaito doesn't like soulmates. He won't bring it up. It isn't fair if Kaito never talks about it.

"Hakuba and Aoko will leave you two alone! Aoko thinks you two should talk if you want too!" Aoko said loudly, grabbing Hakubas arm and dragging him out of the house without waiting for a reply.

Him and Kaito look at each other, silence engulfing them. 

Where do they begin?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA  
> HI   
> New update!   
> And i have so much thanks for PokeGirlEliza for beta reading this for me! Its such amazing help 💙💙  
> Thank you very much!!! 
> 
> Kaitos friends really said y'all talk please this is unbearable im begth 
> 
> It gets awkward real fast 
> 
> HSHSHS  
> feedback is highly appreciated!!!!!


	11. Special chapter 3; unwanted but needed talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito isn't sure how comfortable he is discussing soulmates. They aren't pleasant and well, they're confusing. He doesn't want to talk; what good would it do? It wont effect the past. How much do they have to reveal for Shinichi to be sastifed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; mentions/implied death :>

Kaito stared at Shinichi, who stared back, an uncomfortable silence blanketing them after the other two left. Talk about? The soulmate issues? Shinichi hasn't spoken up. Is he waiting for Kaito too? So he knows if it's safe?

It shouldn't affect them now, their past life, yet it's straining something in them. If they don't talk now how much more will be lost and mistranslated?

Sucking in a small breath, he went for it, spitting out the first words that came to mind.

"You had Pandora's gem."

Shinichi's reaction is what you'd expect. His eyes widened, his body shifting closer, waiting to soak up any more information given. 

Kaito pulls out a deck of cards, moving them smoothly between his fingers, breathing out the next words like they burned him, "that's the important thing you have of past Kaitos. That's why he "wants" to be the one to kill past you."

"There was an important thing? Past you only said he just wanted too. There's a motive?"

"There is," he confirms, "Pandora's gem, it's something I'm looking for as of now. It's why I became Kaito Kid. To find it. It seems past me had a similar goal." 

Shinichi leaned back, his finger resting on his chin, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought. "Past me had "Pandora's gem", the thing past you, and you now, wnats? How did past you figure it out?"

"On accident. The king, past me's uncle, was speaking of the gem. Past me overheard the king saying past you had it. He thinks about it a lot— past me does I mean. These last two.. Us going into our past selves, was mainly him thinking about it. When past you mentioned the king, it frustrated him." 

"It frustrated him?" He asks, tilting his head. His eyes flickered down to the cards slipping between Kaitos hand, Kaito following his gaze.

He stopped toying with the cards, slipping them up his sleeve before answering, "yes. He didn't like the fact that past you only saved him because of his uncle."

"But past me didn't. Past me knew of what was going on and he set out to save past you." 

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "so past you acted like past me was an inconvenience despite the fact he thought differently? How stupid are we in our past life?"

"I'd assume a lot."

"I agree, anyways, I only found out about Pandora's gem recently. The Tea I have something else on. Past me, he felt relieved when past you spilled your tea out."

"Relieved?"

"Yup! Like he saved you or something. That's really all I've got so far. Besides the debt past you owes him. There's something he's saving it for, but I don't know what. That's why he's trying to keep past you in debt." 

Really, Kaito isn't sure of what is going on with past him. He doesn't really want to kill past Shinichi, does he? If so then why save him? To find where Pandora's gem is hidden? 

Shinichi looked just as lost.

"Past me hasn't thought of the gem. I didn't know he had it." Shinichi said, his fingers tapping along his hand. "I think maybe past you is trying to keep past me alive? But for what reason?"

"Maybe the debt owed?"

"What would be that important to keep an "enemy" alive?" 

He has a point. Kaito doesn't know the answer to that. 

"His father is dead. His mother is missing. So his uncle took him in, the uncle we haven't met yet and who's the king." Kaito hums, "it was thought by past me. He really doesn't like his uncle. I'm not sure why, but there's a deep root of hate there."

"Maybe he took part in the death and disappearance of his parents?"

Kaito almost flinched at that, quickly covering it by pulling out cards once again, "maybe. This all really doesn't matter. Our knowledge here has no effect on the past. Anything we discuss, you having the knowledge of Pandora's gem being what he's looking for, won't magically go back to him. He won't know of what you know just like past me won't know of what I know."

Shinichi frowned at that, "that's true. But isn't it.. Isn't it nice knowing? Instead of being left in the dark?"

Kaito can't answer that. He's always been left in the dark, or leaving others in the dark. His life never truly had light. He found out his father was the former— first, Kaito Kid. But in return he found out he was murdered and they killed him over a  _ gem _ . That he still hasn't found. He wasn't aware that his mother was also a thief. He hid the fact he was Kaito Kid from Aoko, and everyone else besides one person. He isn't sure why the people that killed his father did, or why they're even  _ looking _ for the stupid gem. 

He's grown to lothe the gem.

Being left in the dark over something he can't control to begin with? What does it truly matter? He can't change anything after all. It happened in the past. It doesn't matter now. 

It's in the past. 

_ Nothing _ can change it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A aaa  
> I know its been a hot min but life man  
> It's hitting close to a bad anniversary for me  
> (There won't be any updates after this until after the 17th most likely)  
> bUT IM HERE TO BRING YOU THIS  
> :->  
> Kaito??? Tells shin??? Stuff???? But boy does he regret it quickly :0  
> Shin just wants to know :0  
> Feedback is highly appreciated!  
> (Im begging please ignore the update date i didn't see it and it won't let me fix it >:<)

**Author's Note:**

> I live for soulmate aus
> 
> Should be updated regularly!
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!! 💙


End file.
